


A Cup of Mello

by ToxicTrashRat



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, But it’s not explicitly addressed, Coffee Shops, Collars, Fluff, Leather, M/M, Mello’s GAY, Meronia, Near has anxiety, Smut, with a capital G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTrashRat/pseuds/ToxicTrashRat
Summary: Near goes to work one day, expecting it to be like any other, but little does he know that when a leather-clad customer walks in, it’ll change his life.Requested by Vee0217.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	A Cup of Mello

“Can I take you order?” Near plastered on his fake smile. He fidgeted with his blue apron.

”Yeah, I’ll take one espresso, and a croissant. Warmed.” The customer says.

”That will be 7.20.” She swiped her credit card, and Near waited for the transaction to go through. It showed positive, and he turned to the back to begin making her order.

Another boring day at work, as Near makes her order, his mind drifts off elsewhere. The faint sound of the blender grinding up coffee beans is background music to his thoughts.

’ _Rent is due in six days, I get my paycheck in three, I’ve got to go grocery shopping, ugh, tomorrow, and I should do laundry on Saturday. I should go by the bank to pick up some quarters.’_ Near thought, pouring her espresso into a mini cup, and putting her warmed bread in a bag.

”Order for Suzie.” He called out, but there was no one else in the store. This place was only busy on weekends or after seven am up until closing at midnight, and he only worked those times twice (still probably two of the worst experiences of his life). Suzie bounced to the counter and picked up her order, saying a quick ‘thanks’ as she left.

This job could get very dull. The sun hadn’t even begun to crest over the horizon, the interior lights sending beams through the large windows. Near would go minutes, sometimes even half and hour between customers. That didn’t mean he didn’t have to work though, he was usually in charge of cleaning everything. Near was fine with that though, he’d rather wipe down ten counters than deal with a single customer.

He quickly checked his phone, seeing the time was 4:04. Near sighed and grabbed the broom and dustpan, shoving his phone in the pocket of his apron. It was quiet in the little shop, and Near hummed a nonsensical tune to himself while he swept the wooden floor around a table next to the counter.

The bell on the door gently tinkled throughout the small cafe, and Near looked up from what he was doing to see a customer walk in.

”Only one in, huh?” The customer said in a rolling Russian lilt, and Near almost dropped the broom. His voice was loud in the previously silent cafe, which startled Near more than the sound of the bell (that hadn’t scared him at all). Near left the broom where it was (was this protocol? Near wasn’t sure) and walled himself behind the counter.

”May I take you order?” He asked, pulling out his pen and paper.

”No, I’m here for the decor.” The customer deadpanned, before grinning and continuing. “Can I get a cup of iced black coffee? And two of the chocolate macarons. And one of these.” He pulled out a chocolate bar and put it on the counter. Near totaled everything on his paper.

”That will be- will be-“ Near had to pause to remind himself to breathe. “14.40 please.” Mello handed him a twenty and Near broke the change in the small cash register before handing him two macarons in a small paper bag and sliding the chocolate bar across the counter. He quickly pulled a black coffee from the fridge and handed it over the counter.

”Thanks, see you tomorrow.” Near froze. He had intended to grab the broom, but the customer’s words stopped him. The customer walked out of the cafe, leaving behind nothing more than 14.40 and a very distressed Near.

He hadn’t left fingerprints, Near had seen the pair of black latex gloves he had on in addition to leather pants, heeled boots (which did nothing but make Near feel even shorter), and a black jacket with a furry hood. His longer-than-average hair was slicked back.

And he hadn’t left behind his name, either. Near held the broom with his trembling fingers and tried to keep sweeping, but his mind kept going back to the stranger.

-

The next day, Near had shown up three minutes before his shift was supposed to begin. He couldn’t sleep, and so he decided to just get ready and run a few errands before he remembered pretty much every single place other than the convenience store down the street was closed.

Near groaned as he saw the mess from the night before. The floors had more crumbs on them than any amount of people should be able to drop in twelve hours, and there was a little bit of mud tracked near the entrance. The counters were no exception to the filth, and Near just put on his apron, put his phone in this front pocket next to his pen and paper.

He immediately began to clean up the dirt and crumbs from the night before, first wiping off the counter and then wringing out the towel. He grabbed the broom and began sweeping up the floor.

The bell tinkled again. The same blonde customer walked in, wearing the same jacket from yesterday, but wearing a pair of black jeans instead (Near wondered why he remembered what this man was wearing yesterday) and leaned his tall black umbrella against the wall.

”Is sweeping the only thing you do?” Near noted that he seemed overly casual, speaking to him like they were friends. He was the same way yesterday, and for some reason that sent Near into a nervous fit.

”No I als-“ Near stopped as he realized he was justifying himself to a customer. His hands shook as he put the broom and dustpan back behind the counter (proper protocol, he had spent a few minutes agonizing over which was better).

”May I take you order?”

”Same thing as yesterday, chilled black coffee, two chocolate macarons, and one of these.” He slid the chocolate bar across the newly cleaned counter, and Near recited the totally not memorized total without writing anything down.

”14.40 please.” Near said, not trusting himself to say any more than that. Mello slid over the exact amount and Near stuck it in the cash register. He turned around and handed him his macarons in a bag and then quickly poured his coffee and handed it over.

”See you tomorrow! Have a nice day Near!” The customer said from the still-muddied doorway. He grabbed his umbrella, and headed out into the still-dark morning.

Near panicked for a moment, wondering how this stranger knew his name, before remembering his apron had a name tag on it. Customers just rarely elected to use it (yeah, that was why. It wasn’t because the way his name had rolled off his tongue made his heart jump, no that couldn’t be it).

(It wasn’t like Near found him incredibly, unbearably pretty, or that he was always dressed in clothes that made his already long legs looks even longer, or showed off his perfect ~~ass~~ assets. No, that couldn’t be it.)

-

And from that day forward, at exactly 4:10 every single morning, the customer (who he had finally gotten the name of, and when Near had asked, he had replied saucily, ‘you can just call me Mello’) came in and asked for the same thing. Near had begun having his order prepared ahead of time, and Mello, from the second day he came in, gave Near exact change every time.

For the next four months, every single month, Mello would crack a different joke or one-liner. And every single time, Near would hold back, in an attempt to remain professional, usually failing four out of five workdays. After about two months, he stopped holding back, and now replied to Mello’s little jokes with laughing rebuttals, or just laughed.

He had discovered several things about him too, during the short conversations they had while Mello was in the shop.

One, after the first week, he no longer made Near feel nervous whenever he walked into the shop. His behavior was predictably unpredictable, and he would say some very interesting things, but he would always say something and wait for Near to respond. He never shouted or complained.

Two, he worked as a tattooist and bartender (two very interesting careers).

Three, he had recently moved into town to get away from city life (jokingly saying he needed to ‘lie low’ and winking at Near. Near wasn’t sure Mello was joking).

Four, he swore like it was his last day alive. After the first couple of weeks he would slowly start to become more foul-mouthed, using filthy language, and sometimes making innuendos. He _especially_ liked it when Near could barely speak because he was so embarrassed (Near was unsure if Mello was flirting with him, or if this was just how he was. See number Five on the list).

And Five, he was gay, or a hell of a good ally. One day in the middle of June he had showed up in a white, lace-up shirt (Near thought it looked pirate-like, or vampire prince) and a rainbow vest with a pin that said, ‘I can’t even think straight’ in bold, rainbow font and said he was going to a pride parade at six. Near’s mouth was agape as he watched this man leave in five inch heels (approximately, Near was never quite sure).

And so Near thought as he opened for that day, that today would be normal. He would prep Mello’s order, wipe down the counter, sweep about half of the floor, and then Mello would come in, and then Near would deal with everything else for a two hours and then go home.

But today had already started off oddly. Near was accustomed to the light rain that would normally come down at least once a week. But today, the rain was coming down much harder, and Near had noticed a few pieces of hail on the sidewalk. He was hoping the bad weather would deter people from coming in. And it did! Up until 4:10 am.

Near was just finished sweeping when Mello walked in and the sound snell of rain filled the shop for just a second while the door was open.

”I think fuckin’ Zeus is angry with some goddamn mortal.” Mello commented. A bright flash of white light and a booming **BANG** sounded through the windows. Near flinched hard, dropping both the broom and the dustpan. He picked them up with shaking hands and walked behind the counter.

He didn’t trust his voice, so he just prepared Mello’s food and drink. Mello put his change on the counter, and Near quickly thumbed through the bills and yep- 14.40, and nodded.

Another flash. Another boom. Near almost collapsed, dropping the money onto the ground. He looked wide-eyed into Mello’s eyes- which he only now noticed after months of seeing him every day- were _unfairly_ and _ungodly_ pretty.

”You should probably pick that up.” Mello said sarcastically, and Near flushed and dropped down to pick up the money. “Just don’t drop my drink.” After some hesitation, he also added, “Is Zeus angry with you? You seemed to be fucking terrified. Feeling okay?” Mello asked.

”Yeah I feel- feel fine Mello.” Near said, clearly not feeling fine. Near silently cursed himself for stuttering. Another flash, another roar of thunder. Near’s hands closed into tight fists around the money as he collapsed into the fetal position.

”Ah fuck-“ Mello swore, running around the counter to see Near all huddled up. He grabbed the money from Near’s shaky hands and put it on the counter.

Near was dying. Or at least, that’s what it felt like to him. Breathing was a thing he should have been doing, but wasn’t. He couldn’t move (though Mello would say he was moving plenty with how badly Near was shaking) and his chest hurt. His body felt heavy but his head felt light.

His heart was fast- too fast- breathing- numb? why was he numb?- chest hurts- hurts and i can’t breathe-

“Breath in with me okay? Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale..., exhale..., inhale...” Mello said. He started at the same pace Near was and slowly acclimated to a more steady, deep, rhythmic breathing. He had no idea what the hell he was doing, but saw the Near was hyperventilating and thought that maybe he should try to help that.

It took a few minutes, but Near eventually stopped feeling like he was about to die. Mello kept up with the inhale-exhale deal the whole time, making sure Near listened and followed.

The pitter-patter of rain on the roof filled the silence while Near stared off into the void. Mello stayed focused on Near. His first tattoo commission wasn’t until eight anyways.

It was minutes before Near finally looked back at Mello and another few seconds before he could even muster the courage to speak.

”I’m- I’m sorry that you had to- had to...” Near thought about how Mello tried to help, and stayed behind past the time he was supposed to leave. He vaguely thought about what protocol was for this situation, but was brought back by Mello putting a hand on his shoulder.

”Are you- is this okay?” He asked tenderly, pulling his hand back and then putting it back where it had been. Near nodded. “And don’t worry about it- at least you didn’t have to go through it alone. Do you feel better now?” Mello tilted his head a little to the side.

”I feel- I feel a little better.” Near paused. “You should get going. Don’t you have somewhere to be?” He said, standing up. He looked back out the windows and his eyes shot open. “Actually uh- I don’t think you can leave. Or, no! I don’t think I can let you leave with the rain.”

Actually, flood was probably the best word for it. There was a solid eight or nine inches of rain at the bottom of the door, despite there being drains nearby. Near knew that they were in a bit of a hollow in the ground, walking downhill to get to the shop door. Near walked to the windows to look at the drains (which were doing a very poor job) and saw they were completely covered by leaves from the nearby trees. He could see some water leaving, but most of the left drain was covered. The right drain was completely clogged, effectively stranding the two of them inside this building together.

”Ah well, I don’t have to be anywhere for a while.” Mello said, sitting at one of the tables. “I can still try to call someone.” He said, pulling out his phone. Near nodded as he pulled the phone to his ear. He would make a call of his own, though because it was so early he doubted anyone would answer.

-

Ten minutes later, he was proved correct. He had called his supervisor three times on their business line (he didn’t have their personal number) and two of his coworkers, neither of which answered. He left messages on all of them.

”Didn’t wanna have to do this-“ Mello said, stabbing his fingers onto his phone screen, “Sup, bitch? Yeah, I know it’s ass’o’clock in the morning but I’m in a bit of a pinch.” Near listened in interest as Mello nodded and paced around the cafe. Near began mopping, curious about who was on the other end of that call.

”No, it’s not- it doesn’t involve that.” Mello said, looking Near once-over. He listened for a few seconds.

”Yeah I fucking know you don’t live here! You’re our best bet.” He was silent, listening for a few seconds, “Okay it is raining fucking oceans over here, and I’m trapped in a shop because some fucking drain is clogged.” He went quiet again. Near kept quiet (was it his brother? Or maybe a friend or cousin? Near wasn’t sure).

Near mopped up all the mud and stuck out the yellow slip-hazard sign. Mello eyed it and then Near, before turning away again.

”Please, I don’t know how long I’ll be stuck in here. And you know I don’t like to be pinned down.” Mello smiled a shit-eating grin, and listened to the reply.

Near sighed in disappointment. After hearing that he figured it was probably a girlfriend or boyfriend or a datefriend. He twisted his hair between his fingers and checked everything on his mental list. The floor was swept and mopped, the counter was scrubbed, and there were no dishes to wash or anything to make. The only thing was the money from Mello’s order on the counter. Near quickly flipped through it and stuck it in the small register.

He truly had nothing to do. So he listened in on Mello, who had been listening to whoever was on the other end for a while.

”...well when you put it like that, I sound cruel. See you in an hour?” He asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. He made a small celebration after a few seconds, and pulled the phone away and presumably hung up.

“I’m so sorry you had to do that.”

”No problem.” Mello said. “Also, did you seriously just put that sign up when I’m the only customer in?”

”It’s protocol.” Near pouted.

”I think you’ve definitely broken enough of that this shift. You’re fine.” Near pulled out his phone. He felt he should keep the conversation going, but he wasn’t sure how. His mind was rotating through the different things he could say to fill the silence.

”Do you remember when you showed up in your pride outfit?” Mello looked up from his phone at Near. “I just-“ Oh God, Near didn’t know how to say what he was was thinking. “It... seeing someone so out and proud was... nice. For someone like me who can’t- who can’t... be open like that...” Near was _really_ struggling with how to phrase how he felt. “I could never do it.”

”I think that’s the most you’ve _ever_ said to me.” Mello smirked.

Near flushed and looked away. “That’s what you focus on? I just...” Near hissed under his breath. (Bared my soul? Opened up? Came out? Near wasn’t sure, again. He also didn’t like that Mello made him more unsure about things he thought he thought he knew).

”Haha, sorry, sorry. But it’s true. You always seem so shy. But thanks. People kept asking for photos all day.” Near made a noise at that, and scrolled through his phone.

Mello sighed. “There’s no good way to transition into this. You’re cute. Do you want to go get some coffee some time?”

Near, without hesitation, or processing what Mello said, blurted out, “Does it have to be coffee?” He instantly processed what Mello said after the last word, and debated diving behind the counter and never coming out again. He stepped back a little and looked at the most-interesting-floor-in-the-world (TM) and flushed from his neck to the very tips of his ears.

Mello laughed lowly, the sound sending shivers racing down Near’s spine and through his entire body. His voice was squeaky and small. “It sounded like you were dating the person you called who could come unstrand us.”

”Oh, him? Nah, never dated him. Just ‘experimented’ with him when I was in my teen years, and we both decided we worked better as friends. Best friends.”

”Oh.” Was Near’s pitiful answer. “Well I would very much like to go on a date with you.” The floor was so very interesting to Near right now, he just wanted to stare at it all day. He rubbed his elbow with one hand and his hair with the other.

”Okay then.”

-

That was how it started. The date had gone so well, Mello had asked if Near would like to go on another one. Near had of course, said yes. Things were great between them, and now when Mello came in he would always ask for one extra thing that wasn’t on the menu: a kiss on the cheek or lips if he was feeling extra mischievous. Of course Near would always comply, sometimes going out of his way to walk around the counter and embrace Mello and kiss him before Mello could ask.

They had just gotten back from their date, and Near had driven to Mello’s to drop him off (since he was the better driver due to how meticulous he was).

Near’s shoes scraped against the raised pavement of Mello’s porch as he shifted his weight uncomfortably. Something weighed heavy on Near’s mind.

”You were a delight as always, Near.” Mello said. Near smiled awkwardly (it looked the part too, it was tight and too wide, with too many teeth).

”Yeah, I think tonight was really fun. And I was uhm wondering if I could-“ Near twisted his hair between his fingers. Mello waited patiently (he was always patient with Near) for Near to finish. “Can I come in?” He asked.

”You want a house tour? Be my guest.” Mello opened the door for Near while Near cursed his poor communication skills when he was nervous. He wasn’t always nervous around Mello, but he wanted to talk about something that could change their relationship. He hoped it wouldn’t.

Near smiled as he walked in, looking around. It was an odd place with mismatched furniture and odd decorations. There was a big light up ‘M’ that danced neon purple light across the white walls. There was a purple lava lamp (actually, Near noted, there was a lot of purple decor) in the center of the kitchen table.

”My left foot is in the living room, and my right foot is in the kitchen.” Mello said, legs in almost in a split as he described where things were. He pulled off his shoe after standing up and threw it at a door to the right of Near. “My shoe is next to my bedroom door and the bathroom is just on the other side of this wall off my bedroom.”

Near kept looking around, fiddling and straightening the tchotchkes and posters all around, while considering what to say.

”It’s... odd. I like the style, though uhm...” Near fiddled with his hair. “I didn’t come in for a house tour but I appreciate you showing me everything and letting me look around-“ Near hurried, speaking faster and faster like he was running out of time.

”Then what did you come in for? Bathroom? Couch-surf? Thirsty?” Mello winked at his innuendo, making what Near wanted to say even harder than before. It felt like there was a very large, very stubborn toad in his throat.

Before Near could question himself more than he already was, or before he backed down he made the executive decision to just say the first thing that conveyed what he wanted, no matter how awkward or bad it sounded. It felt like the mental equivalent of jumping off a cliff with a backpack you weren’t sure had a parachute in it.

”DO YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX?” Near almost died, choking on his turmoil of emotions. He clapped a hand over his still gaping mouth, like he was shocked at his own words. To be fair, he kinda was. He turned away, barely able to stand there and look at the shag carpet without bolting out the front door and never looking back.

Mello stared at Near for a second, like he couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. Then his smile curved up like a Cheshire’s, and he strode over to Near. He put his curled index finger under Near’s chin to lift it up so Near had no choice but to look Mello in the eyes.

”All you had to do was ask babe.” He said against Near’s lips, hot breath ghosting over his face. Then Mello was kissing him senseless, though from that earlier stunt, it was very clear Near didn’t have very much sense at the moment.

Mello was dominating, overpowering Near by a landslide. Near just resigned to letting himself feel dominated, feeling oddly safe in Mello’s enveloping arms.

Mello pulled away, and swooped down to put an arm under Near’s knees and another under his lower back. Near, startled, grabbed Mello’s black button up into his tightly scrunched fists.

“What- where-“ Near began, and then Mello kissed him again, and almost tripped over the shoe he threw earlier on his way to the bedroom. Mello kicked off his other one to at least keep the pair in the same room.

Mello broke away to place him leaning up against his headboard. He pulled a pillow up to cushion Near, and straddled his small hips. “If you want to stop at any point, just say the word.” Mello said, and Near quickly glanced around Mello’s room. He had trouble looking through everything because there was _so much_. There were posters and lights and figurines and a clothing rack with a _lot_ of leather clothing on it, and more than a few pieces that looked like they _weren’t for the public eye._

Mello kisses Near again, and Near ran his hands up Mello’s chest shakily, reaching the top and fiddling with the button. Near pulled away.

”Is th- Is this okay?” Near said, popping a button open. Mello nodded. Near leaned forward and kissed him again. Near used his trembling fingers to open all of Mello’s buttons, and Mello pulled back to slide the shirt off his shoulders, leaning back languidly. Near had to look away, hiding his pink face behind his contrasting alabaster hands. His gaze landed on the leather rack again, and he distracted himself from the view by trying to figure out what the pieces were.

There were some leather shirts and pants (he’d seen those on Mello during their dates- he always wore something leather), but there were some shinier pieces, all black, gleaming at him. It seemed the farther right the pieces got, the less actual material was there. Near eyed some straps (he knew what those were used for, but didn’t know how they were used, as he had no experience) and at the very end hanging just above a pair of tall, lace up boots with a _very_ large heel, was a single strip of leather hanging by a ring on a small, metal hook.

Near looked back at Mello, still in the same position, but this time with a wicked grin on his face. Near tried to cover his face with his hands, but they were held fast by Mello’s hand. At some point after he looked away, Mello must have pulled his hands away and seen him ~~admiring~~ looking at his leather collection.

”See something you like?” Mello said, pointedly staring at the clothing rack. Near gasped and pulled his hands from Mello, trying to hide his face.

”I don- I- uhhhhhhh.” Near didn’t know what to say.

”You can say no, if it’s not what you want right now. Or ever.” Mello gently reminded him, letting go of Near’s wrists and scooting close in a hug-like embrace. Near leaned into it, and continued to stare at the offending rack of clothing. “Don’t be afraid. I’ll be happy with whatever you choose.”

Those last words stuck in Near’s brain like they were caught in a web of rope. Near’s brain scrambled to piece itself back together, to keep from imploding or melting.

‘ _Well, being bold and throwing caution into the wind worked last time_ ’ Near thought. He stood, separating himself from Mello’s heated skin, taking nervous steps toward the rack. Near reached for the rack, pausing mid-air to look through everything again. He could see finer details now, small chains and loops and straps he wasn’t able to before. He ran his fingers over certain things while Mello sat still on the bed, merely an observer.

Near was curious about some of these things, interested in their function, and what their purpose was. He decided perhaps he shouldn’t pick anything that he didn’t know what it was or what it did. Near also decided he shouldn’t pick something like pants or a shirt. That appeared to knock out about 70 percent of everything on the rack. Near looked at what was left, and after viewing what his ‘options’ were he saw that there was really only one piece that he felt comfortable trying out.

He pulled the collar off of the little metal hook, but his trembling fingers sent other things cascading down onto the floor and Mello’s boots. Some were items he hadn’t noticed before, like a pair of thick, circular loops connected by a chain. It took a Near a second to realize they were handcuffs.

Near flinched at the commotion, and Mello finally walked over to stand right behind Near. They both helped put things back up and Mello reorganized it until he was content with the way things were ordered. Near held the last item: the single strapped, leather collar by a single finger through the silver metal loop.

”Is that what you’ve picked?” Mello asked teasingly. Near blushed again, stared at the floor, and inhaled deeply. He nodded, holding the choker at full arms length away from himself. “Good choice. Here, I’ll put it on you.” Mello’s nimble fingers slid the collar off Near’s finger and unclasped a little loop at the back and gently lifted Near’s face to slip it around his neck.

Near was forced to look up at Mello’s face as his slim fingers attached the collar at the back in a way Near couldn’t quite understand. When Mello pulled away, he gently turned Near by his shoulders to look at the full-length mirror behind him.

It looped snugly in the middle of his neck, the little silver circle right under his Adam’s apple. It wasn’t too tight, but even as Near twisted his head to admire the sides, it stayed firmly in place. He sighed deeply.

Mello hummed. “You look... very sexy with it on. I’d eat you up.”

”What’s stopping you?” Near rebutted. Talking... talking was good. Near knew how to talk. And some would even say he could do it well! And so far, being bold had worked. So Near made the executive decision to try and keep being brave and doing what he wanted without much caution.

”Hmmm... how about those pants? And that shirt of yours?” Mello curled around Near from behind, putting one arm around him and the other on his waist.

”Well I can’t get out of this with you wrapped around me.” Near said. He vaguely noted that bantering back and saying what he wanted was getting easier. Mello let go so Near could pull Mello’s hoodie (that he may or may not have stolen on their second date and REFUSED to give back) up and over his head. Near pulled his short sleeve graphic tee off next, and it landed logo side up with Pikachu staring up into his soul. He decided it probably shouldn’t see the sins he was about to commit, so he kicked it over until it was just a ball of light grey fabric.

Mello put his hand on Near’s shoulder, and stepped closer again. He put his other hand on Near’s waist and slid them across his now exposed skin. Near also noted in the mirror that Mello had tied his hair back while he was away from Near, only a few forelocks framing his face. Near knees almost gave way at the sight.

Near reached down to unbuckle his jeans, undoing the single button and zipper, and then sliding them down his legs. He kicked them off, doing the awkward standing-up-hop-thing while trying to use Mello’s ensnaring arms to balance himself. Mello chuckled over Near’s shoulder and placed his head on Near’s shoulder.

As Near stood in front of the mirror in spider man boxers and a leather collar, he thought about just how odd that image was to him. He couldn’t think for very long when Mello started to kiss up and down his neck. Near turned away from the mirror, wanting to press more than back against Mello. Mello just smirked and grabbed Near’s hand, walked him back over to the bed.

”Now that that’s been squared away, I think it’s time we finally got down to business. I’m going to fucking fuck you until you can’t walk straight.” Mello said, guiding Near to lean up against the headboard. He kissed Near again before moving down his cheek... his chin... his neck... oh _god_.

Mello was kissing feather light on Near’s neck, sometimes licking a line up or down Near’s neck sluttily (avoiding the collar of course) and tugging on his earlobe with his teeth. He didn’t know what Mello was doing, but Near was panting and gasping every time Mello nipped or bit him.

Mello pulled his own boxers down, erection springing free above the elastic. He did the same to Near, tugging here and there because Near was laying on the bed, and they both vaguely thought this probably would have been easier when Near was upright. But those thoughts were gone before his boxers were, and then Mello kissed Near again.

But this kiss was different, Near noted. It was hungry, like Mello’s hands, consuming, wanting, dominating. Mello was a top bitch and a top slut and he knew it, and he kissed Near like he had something to prove.

Near’s hands roved all over every inch of Mello he could reach, treasuring every inch of heated skin.

Mello pulled open his nightstand to pull out a small foil package from a white box and a bottle of lube. Mello, who was straddling Near’s legs before, now sat further back and opened them.

”Ugh, this’ll be easier if you’re bent over my bed.” Mello said, and Near obeyed quickly, and spread his legs a bit more, throbbing erection bobbing with his movement. “Ever done this before? It’s no cakewalk the first few times.”

Near nodded his head, remembering his teenage ‘experimentation’.

Mello used the bottle to slick up one finger, before using that finger to spread lube around Near’s ass. He slipped the finger in, meeting little resistance. Near shivered under Mello.

”You need to relax.” Mello said, wiggling the finger in him. “But you know that already.”

It took a little bit of effort and time, but eventually Mello was able to fit three fingers into Near. He handed Near the condom for him to open. Near gasped at something Mello’s did and then grabbed the silver square.

He ripped it open using the serrated edges and pulled it out. Mello stopped moving his fingers in Near and just left them fully inserted. He rolled the condom on and then wiggled his fingers once more to make sure Near was fully stretched out and wouldn’t be in pain. A trip to the ER was not what Mello wanted right now.

Mello wanted Near’s _ass_ and spread a generous amount of lube on Near’s asshole and on his dick.

Mello slid his cock in slowly, and Near gasped, crying out. Mello sat fully inserted into Near. Mello rocked his hips back and forth, and Near moaned out softly. The noise sent a pulse of arousal to Mello’s already throbbing dick.

Mello slowly pulled out, and then slid back in. Near grabbed at the sheets in front of him. His face was pressed into the clean-smelling sheets, he moaned into the mattress as Mello slowly, brutally, pushed into him again.

The pace Mello set at the beginning, started out as slow but deep and brutal. As the two of them got closer and closer to orgasm, it sped up. Mello rocked Near into the mattress. Near canted his hips back towards Mello in a surprising display of desperation. Near craved the stimulation, the friction, the pressure, the _everything_. He needed it _all._

Near moaned into Mello’s blankets. “...More- Mello- _please_!” Near cried out, panting between each word. He ground his untouched dick down onto the edge of the bed. Mello eagerly gave way to Near’s demands, moaning as he rammed Near into the mattress.

Near writhed under Mello, and Mello shuddered above Near. Mello felt himself getting closer.

Near wasn’t that far away from cumming either, and he was arguably closer. He moaned obscenely. His pupils were dilated, his eyes lidded, and mouth open. Panting. It was a shame Mello didn’t get to see it.

And then his orgasm slammed into him like an angry riptide and he whimpered into the bed, silently screaming as Mello pounded into him through his orgasm for a few seconds, and then shuddered to a halt as he moaned breathily and screamed into Near’s shoulder. Mello’s vision whited out as he cummed, and stayed fully in Near to ride out the euphoric waves.

After a little bit of time, Mello slipped out. Near’s lashes fluttered, and he crawled up onto Mello’s bed. Mello followed shortly after, kissing Near briefly. He pulled Near close, letting him nuzzle into his bare chest. Near had no complaints.

Not even that he still had his collar on. Mello was warm and just being in his arms felt safe and secure as they both tumbled through black and into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me comments! I always want to get better, so constructive criticism would be much appreciated.


End file.
